Robin Hood - Rewrite of season 3
by LadyDafneigh
Summary: Set after season 2 finale. She was lifeless in his arm. He was devastated. But something caught his eyes. Something he thought he'd never witness again...
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the 1st chapter of my 1st Robin Hood story. It is a lot Robin/Marian centred for now but all the gang is included ;-)**

**If you have read my profile description, you know English is not my native language so feel free to correct all the mistakes I write.**

**Rated : T for now but can change.**

**Pairing : Robin/Marian, Djac/Will, and others (depends on how I decide to write the next chapters ;D).**

**Summary : Set after season 2 finale. She was lifeless in his arm. He was devastated. But something caught his eyes. Something he thought he'd never witness again...**

**Unfortunately, Robin Hood is the property of BBC and I own nothing... (If I did trust me I would change the ending of season 2 and the entire plot of season 3. I mean, What did they have in their heads when they decided to keep that ending?!...).**

**Now I stop "talking", here is the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

He couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be real. Marian was laying there, dead. They had just said their vows. It was supposed to be the most wonderful day of their lives. Instead, Gisborne had stabbed her with his sword, right after she told him the truth. She was in love with Robin Hood, she was going to marry him and she'd rather die than be with the man who'd kill England for power.

"Please Djac! You already saved her! We cannot let her go!" Much cried. He didn't really realized what had happened yet and just felt like the others. They were living a nightmare.

"I really wish I could do something. But ... the sword ... it went too deep in her stomach... I don't have the skills to bring people back from death... I'm sorry Robin." The young Saracen said between two tears. Will took her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"You... It's not your fault my friend... It's Gisborne's... And as long as I shall live, he's going to pay for that." Robin told her, his tears had been replaced by anger.

"We should prepare her body and Carter's. They need proper funerals." Will hesitantly said. He knew this would be painful but they had to move on before the villagers find out that English men were there.

"Robin. I don't know what to say to ease your pain. But I'll make sure she has everything she deserves. She saved my life. I owe her... and you." King Richard said.

"I'm taking her." Robin answered before taking his wife in his arms.

He instantly knew something wasn't right. He looked at Marian with a perplex look. Djac saw him when he glanced at her. She approached the couple and decided to look one last time at the poor woman lying in her friend's arms.

"Robin I know this is hard for you... But she's gone." She just said, trying to comfort him.

"I know Djac. It's just. It's like she's sleeping." He told her with a desperate tone.

At that moment, Djac realized he was right. She knew from her experience in the battlefield that a dead man (or woman in that case) looked like everything but not like sleeping. This was probably a really ridiculous and desperate reasoning but as an "almost" physician, she won't allow herself to make the smallest mistake. She took Marian hand and searched for a pulse.

"Allan! Give me the sword!" She urged the other man who was standing at the back.

He had rejoined them to fight against Gisborne and the Sheriff. Thought he didn't feel like he deserved to be part of the gang again, especially after what just had happened. He took the object, still covered with Marian's blood. He ignored the shiver he was having and gave the sword to the young woman. She wiped the blood away with a piece a cloth and placed the blade under Marian's nose. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Robin." She just told, trying to hold back a new burst of tears.

"No, it's me... I don't want her to go away... Not like this." Robin said before crying.

"Today wasn't a good day to die... We'll never forget her." Little John who had been silent all the time was now crying. He always considered the young woman like the daughter he never had.  
His heart was sore, just like the others. But nothing of their pain was compared to the one their leader was experiencing. The group turned to him, seeing the tall man crying was new to them. Beside when his son's life had been threatened, they never saw him like that.  
They stared at each other silently for a moment. But then, a sudden scream of pain behind them caught their attention.

"Oh my God!" Will exclaimed when they saw where the scream was coming from.

"Unbelievable!" Much said in shock.

Robin ran to Marian's body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Djac was right behind him.

"It's her right! She just screamed!" Robin said not knowing if he was becoming mad or if this was real.

Djac examined Marian and took a deep breath.

"This is a miracle! I can't explain how, but she's fighting. Her body wants to live!" Djac exclaimed still not believing what was happening.

Everyone joined them. Neither did they believe the miracle was happening... again.

"I'm going to fetch for my personal physician!" King Richard told them before leaving with his solders.

"Sir! We don't have time! She's still bleeding. I need to bring her to my uncle Bassam. He's more qualified for this than me. His house is in the village nearby. We could be there within an half-hour." Djac interjected.

"Then let me bring my physician to your uncle's house. I believe we can put this war away from our minds while we are saving this woman." The King insisted.

"To save her we must." Little John said.

"I think we have a deal. I'm not being funny, but while we are having friendly talk, Marian is still wounded." Allan intervened.

The king and his men ran to their camps right after Djac told them her uncle's location. Robin who had stayed silent the entire conversation couldn't detach his eyes off his wife.

"I need smelling salts, cloths and something we could use to lay her down for the transport." Djac urged them.

Lucky them Much had smelling salts in his bag. Djac opened the small vial before staring at Robin.

"You should hold her. It could be a violent wake-up. Especially because of the pain." She told him before he reached Marian's shoulder.

Little John sat next to them and grabbed her feet. Djac then put the smelling salt under the woman's nose.  
She woke up instantly, gasping for air and screeching.

"Marian! It's alright my love! You're alive. We're going to help you!" Robin finally exclaimed as Marian's eyes opened.

"What... happened? ... I hurt... Robin." She cried between painful breaths.

"You'll question us later. Right now, I need you to stay awake and be brave. Can you do that?" Djac told her.

She made a yes and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. When she reopened them, she saw Robin, her husband, holding her for support. Knowing him next to her made the pain more bearable. She couldn't believe she was alive, well more barely than entirely but she'd do everything she could to stay with her husband. Together they were stronger and she'd be willing to prove it.  
Djac took the cloths that the others had found and put them on Marian stomach. She winced at the harsh pain going through her body but she didn't let it beat her. She had to live.

"This is going to restrain the bleeding for the transport. But we have to open it again when we arrive." Djac told them.

"I guess you also need these ones?" Allan exclaimed when he returned with a cart and two horses.

"Better twice than none!" Much yelled.

Robin took Marian in his arms, trying to not hurt her anymore but it was in vain. Djac was pressing the cloths on her stomach. They put her in the cart while John and Will took Carter's body. As soon as they did it, everyone left in a hurry.

"Robin?" Marian called with a weak voice.

"My love?" He said not releasing her hand.

"I can't promise anything but to stay awake." She told him with a small smile. She knew her life was still threatened but she wanted her lover to know she wouldn't go without a fight.

"I know you'll hold on to it. And I promise you I'll never leave you again." He answered before kissing her forehead.

"Robin. I have to tell you. She's alive right now. But I don't know if my uncle and this physician will be able to save her." Djac admitted in a whisper so Marian couldn't hear.

"I know Djac. But I also know she's capable to go through it." He simply said.

About an half-hour later, they arrived at the old Saracen's house. The king's physician was already there, ready to save a life. The two men didn't fancy each other but they put it away. A life was on the tightrope and as physicians they knew where their duty was.  
Robin lifted Marian and took her inside the house with Djac and Much while the other three men took Carter's body to the king's camp, which was not far from where they were.

"We have to hurry. She has lost lot of blood." The physician, Peter, said.

Bassam and he led them to a room in the back of the house. There was a table and the room was already prepared for the surgery. Robin laid Marian on the table and took her hand.

"Everything will be alright. Just stay strong." He told her with a forced smile. He was scared to death so was she.

"I love you." She said like if it was her last words.

"We discussed on how to proceed. Since we don't have the same ways to work. We decided we will take the safest of our both knowledge." Peter told them.

"I don't care about your methods. Just do everything to save my wife!" Robin yelled at the two physicians.

"We need to clean the wound first." Bassam hesitantly said a little annoyed. Actually he was more annoyed about the fact that they just had to remove their patient's shirt.

"Robin, you stay with me. You two, go take everything you need while we prepare her." Djac intervened.

Much stayed outside the room while the others began to work.

"Robin, I need you to you hold her while I remove her shirt and wrap her chest with a cover. Marian, I know this is painful but we have to clean the wound." The woman then said.

"Don't worry... It's fine..." Marian just answered. She was becoming weaker and Robin was more alarmed.

He lifted her into a sitting position while Djac took the cover, removed the bloody shirt and placed the white fabric around her chest. Marian let out a small whimper when they moved her body. When it was done, Robin took her hand in his and the physicians came back.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asked with a calm voice.

"We need first to ease the pain. I've studied the Kitab al-Tasrif for a long time. It is the most complete book for new medicine." Bassam declared.

"We will make her sleep so she'll feel no pain." Peter added.

"No... don't want to sleep... promised... I stay awake..." Marian stuttered.

"My lady, we cannot let you go with this pain. You have to trust us. Everything will be alright." Peter exclaimed fully aware that putting her into sleep will be less exhausting.

"Marian, listen to me. I'm right here next to you. I'm not going anywhere." Robin tried to reassure her but it was useless. She was scared and didn't want to lose conscience again.

"Please." She begged.

"We can lighten the procedure but it's more risky and it won't be without pain." The English physician said.

"Marian, are you sure?" Robin asked worried.

Marian was categorical. Even in her worst days, she stays as stubborn as she always has been.

"Alright. Saffya, will you please hold this under her nose. Only 5 seconds, not one more." Bassam asked while he gave her niece a small sponge which had been soaked with a preparation.

"You're her husband right? Since she'll be only half asleep, I need you to hold her." Peter added facing Robin.

After Djac removed the sponge from Marian's face the two physicians began to work. The young woman felt really dizzy but she was reassured when she felt her husband's strong arms around her shoulders. Her husband... At that exact moment, she just realized how strange it was. She was now married. Then the pain went through her body and she screamed.

"Hold on Marian. You'll be okay." Robin kept telling her hoping it'll ease her pain in some way.

After what seemed to be hours Peter and Bassam began to sew up her wound. Robin didn't watch it. His eyes were locked in Marian's who was weakly sobbing. When it was done, Djac helped to wipe the blood and reached for more suitable clothes. She had taken one of her own gown.

"I fear this is all we can do. The wound mainly damaged the lower part of her belly and the other organs are intact but we need to be careful. If she goes through the night, then we'd have saved her." Peter explained.

"I'll keep a watch on her." Bassam added not wanting Peter to stay more than needed.

"I'm going back to my camp. But if something happens don't wait to ask for me." The English man said before leaving the room.

Robin, Djac and Marian were left alone in the room. The Saracen began to clean the wound and helped Marian to put on the ivory fabric. Robin then took her carefully in his arms and the moved her to a quieter room upstairs. Much saw them and was relieved to see Marian was awake.

"I have to tell you my Lady. The first time you did this, it wasn't funny. This time is worse, so I'm begging you. Do not scare us like that again, please?" He asked with a smile.

" You have... my promise... " She answered him with a weak smile.

"Now let's get you more comfortable." Robin intervened before laying her in the bed.

Djac checked on her one last time.

"If something happens, just call." She said before leaving the couple alone.

Robin took a chair and sat next to Marian's bed and took her hand.

"I heard what they said... I might not go through the night." She told him.

"No matter what they said. I truly believe you'll fight it. Together we are stronger." He remembered her.

"I love you... My husband." She said smiling at him.

"I love you to my dear wife." Robin said.

He still didn't realize she was there with him and alive. That day had been a nightmare till he heard her voice again. He prayed silently that night while she was sleeping. He hoped she was going to be alright. He also made a promise too. And just like Marian, he'll do everything to keep his promise. Gisborne would pay for what he did to her.

* * *

**So that was it. Is Marian going to survive?**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**By the way, the" Kitab al-Tasrif" is actually a book (well more precisely an encyclopedia) about medicine and surgery written around 1000 AC by Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi who is the father of "modern surgery" in Islamic World. I though this could be better if I add real History facts and not just writing anachronisms. I know it's a fanfiction but I've studied History and Art History for 5 years now and I don't like to write things with nonsense ;-)**

**I'll try to post the next chapter very soon but I'm a little busy with my thesis so it might take some time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am. I know it's been a while but I work almost all the time and I have to play between my studies, my thesis, work and theatre...  
I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to Witty Sayings, Amaranthe Athenais, LadyBlackroseMusketeer and Nick for their reviews :-)**

**So this chapter is another Robin/Marian centred but to be honest I don't really know what to write for the others (except for Djac and Will...). Though I'm working on it ;-P**

**Since this fiction is probably going to change into M rated, there is one part in this chapter I'd place between T and M ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_One week later..._

"Robin, I am fine!" Marian retorted, ready to leave her bed.

"YOU are completely unconscious! It's been only one week! I forbid you to leave this bed!" A really angry Robin ordered her.

"I may be your wife, it doesn't give you the right to give me orders! So now, would you mind to untie me from this stupid bed?!" She exclaimed indignant.

So far, he was relieved his wife survived. Although, it wasn't without any trouble. The exact moment she woke up she wanted to go back to England, to everyone's chagrin. Djac and Bassam tried to reason her. Even Little John decided to guard her door in case she hurts herself while moving. But Robin used a more drastic way. That's how she ended her fists attached to the bed. It would have been really amusing if it wasn't for Marian's safety. But Bassam had been very clear. If she didn't stay laid in her bed at least one week, everything they've done would have been useless. And she wasn't out of danger yet.

"I'm not being funny, but you really should take easy." Allan, who just came to give a hand to the gang against the so well known "Stubborn-Marian", tried to convince her with his humorous manner.

She looked at him with a glare that might have killed more than one. He just stepped back as soon as she did it. It was Robin's wife, so his business.

"May I remind you that you told me I had to stay in bed and not eating solid food for one week? I reluctantly agreed with it. Mr Amiability who is present here decided to tie me to this bed despite the fact that I accepted. This week is over now and all I am asking for is nothing but be able to walk a little in this bloody room and go back to England!" She was really angry.

"You know Master. She's not entirely wrong. And it's not like she is ready to do the cartwheel." Much intervened to Marian's relief. At least someone was on her side.

It was Robin's turn to throw a killer-look to the man. Then, he realized his wife and his ancient servant weren't really wrong. He turned to Djac with interrogations.

"I have to be honest Marian. You are not entirely healed. With a single little blow and you could not be saved if it happens. If my uncle and I give you our permission, you have to promise to stay calm, don't overstrain yourself for anything and above all, you have to accept help when needed. It's for your safety." Djac told her.

She was worried for the young woman but she also knew how hard it was when you have to stay there doing nothing when you're not the kind of person who just stay and wait. She was like that too so she felt what Marian needed. It was in herself and she couldn't stop that. But Djac had to be honest. And desire never comes before safety.

"DJAC!" An angry Robin exclaimed. He was hoping the Saracen would help him to calm his wife.

"Robin, Much is right. It has been a week she lay down in this bed. According to my uncle, if she doesn't receive any blow and doesn't eat solid food in the next two weeks, we would be sure she'll be safe for good. I don't think she can do more on a boat than just walking. The journey takes three months. I let you do the count." She explained to their leader.

"You see! There is absolutely no risk." His wife told him knowing she won the battle.

Robin approached the bed and kneeled next to Marian. He looked at her in the eyes with a serious expression. He knew what he was going to say could be dangerous. He knew her and was aware she'd overwork herself, no matter what she might have been told.

"If we decide to leave now, you have to promise me to do everything Djac said." He asked her with a worried look.

Marian knew she wasn't out of danger yet. But she wanted desperately to move and the faster the better. So when she saw the hurt in Robin's eyes, she knew she couldn't play the stubborn card. It was selfish. They were two now. She was married to that man. She had to be there and live for him. Even if it meant she had to put her pride down, at least the time she recovers.

"Robin, we both know Life is fragile and I swear to God I won't do anything that might tear us apart again." She told him.

"And just in case, you still can tie her to her bunk!" Allan exclaimed.

Marian rolled her eyes while the others burst out laughing.

Robin looked at her a while, studying every sign that could indicate she wouldn't hold her promise. All he saw was the pale emaciated and tired feature of his wife who was hoping nothing but one thing, running away far from the Holy Land and be with him.

"Alright lads. Pack your things. We're going back to England!" He exclaimed before untying Marian's arms from the bed.

As soon as he did it, she embraced him with her free arms and kissed him. She was so relieved he finally decided to listen to her.

The rest of the gang joined Will, Bassam and Little John downstairs to tell them the news and leave some intimacy to the young couple.

"You don't even imagine how much strength I have to use to agree with the idea of you travelling in your state. I accepted. But I want something in exchange. I want you to agree with everything Djac said and every care you need without arguing. Can you do that?" He asked worried.

She looked at him with a smile and touched his face with her right hand. He took hers in his. They had seen a lot. They fought, sometimes by almost giving their life for what they believed to be right. They had suffered so much by being separated so many times. All they wanted at that moment was to be together. They would still fight against the Sheriff and for Richard. But they won't accept one thing anymore, to be torn apart. And they had to be honest with themselves. They really wanted to have a break and just be the two of them, with the gang of course. Marian realized then that being mollycoddled for once had an advantage, and not the least. She had to admit to herself she wasn't ready to be the person she was before her deadly wound. This was new for her since she had been used to take care of herself on her own since her mother died and then her father but she had to accept she wasn't alone anymore.

"Dear Robin, how many times do I have to promise you? I have absolutely no intention neither to put my life in danger more than needed, running into trouble without thinking twice, nor being stabbed by Gu… stabbed again." She told him with a little anxiety in her voice.

He looked at her confused. As much he swore to make Gisborne pay for what he did to his wife, her attitude when she mentioned him concerned Robin.

"You don't call him by his little name anymore?" He asked innocently.

"I… I think you would agree to admit he had enough... opportunities to repent himself… Can we not talk about him anymore please?" She asked with an anxious tone and avoiding his look before she got up from her bed.

Robin knew then that the wound wasn't only physical and the worst of it was to come. He saw more than once men coming back from war wounded and become insanely scared even though they were far from war. He really hoped Marian wasn't experiencing such thing. She already had had enough for an entire life. He helped her by supporting her by the waist. He took care not to touch the place where her wound was.

"Can you call Djac so she can help me? I'm a bit tired to wear that gown and I'd like to wash." She asked a little embarrassed.

"She's busy preparing our travel with the others… Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed when she detached herself from his grip and walked slowly near the chest in which some clothes had been placed for her by Djac.

"I'm not going to bother Djac with this. I'll do it myself." She explained as if it was something normal.

"Not five minutes ago, you promised you won't overstrain yourself." He reminded her and rolled his eyes. He knew this was too great to be true.

He understood why she didn't want to be a burden. She told him several time in the past week and even before the Holy Land. But there was a difference between being a burden and having a wound that could kill in any moment. Robin just wondered why Marian couldn't see that difference. And even though, she has never been a burden to him.

"I am not overstraining anything. I am just washing and changing my clothes!" She said indignant before a sharp pain went through her side. She put instinctively her hand on her wound and moaned with the pain. Robin ran to her alarmed and helped her to sit back on her bed.

"I knew it. This was a really bad decision. I'm going to tell the others…" He began.

"Robin, please, no! I promise you I won't do it again. I just thought I could at least do that without any trouble. Please, don't take back your decision!" She begged him.

He never saw his wife so vulnerable and so open with her emotions. This was new to him but this could only mean his fear of her being so scared might be real. He instinctively knew she was really sincere and so he decided he wouldn't go warn the gang, although he wasn't reassured.

"In that case, I'm going to offer you a deal. Since Djac is busy with the others, does it bother you if I am the one who's helping you?" He asked.

She looked at him thinking he was joking. But then she saw he was serious and really wanted to help her.

"No it doesn't... But behave Mr. of Locksley!" She said without hesitation and with a teasing smile.

"I always behave Mrs. of Locksley!" He defended himself giving back her smile.

The way he used her new and rightful title made her smile. They knew they had a long way before they get both Knighton and Locksley back but they still knew it was theirs. They were finally married and that single thought made Marian forget her pain.

Robin urged and prepared a basin with hot water, soap and the clothes Marian had taken out of the chest. After he did it, he walked toward Marian who was now sitting on a chair. Without saying a word, he helped her to remove her gown and began to rub her arms and her back with a sponge. That gesture was way more intimate than he would have wanted but it didn't embarrassed Marian at all. It was actually the opposite. Since they hadn't been able to consummate their marriage yet, that moment gave them some comfort before she was healed and they were able to completely show their love to each other.

He continued to rub her with the sponge and he was now in front of her. He couldn't hold a wince when he saw the bandage around Marian's waist.

"I'll have to remove it." He announced her.

She nodded and took a deep breath before he slowly removed the white fabric. She groaned with the pain and Robin felt guilty to hurt her again. He took the sponge and carefully rubbed her wound before he wiped it and put clean bandages. Marian had closed her eyes all the time, not because she was uneasy with him but because she was trying not to upset him with her pain.

"You want to do the rest?" He asked embarrassed.

She understood what it meant and opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"I thought you told me not to overstrain myself." She reminded him with a suggestive smile.

"True." He admitted giving her smile back.

He helped her to stand up and softly rubbed her lower part then her legs with the sponge. Marian couldn't hold a satisfied feeling. She might be invalidated, she was married, so why not take every advantage that comes to her?

He helped her to put on the clothes she choose and to his surprise, it was the clothes she used to wear when she was in the forest with them after her father's death. He looked at her and smiled.

"What? Do you really think I was going to wear those dresses once I'd be outlawed?" She exclaimed amused.

He smiled again. God what has he done to deserve such wife like her. He thought.

"Now you sit on your bed and you let me pack your things." He ordered her. He was amused too.

She nodded without an argument and Robin began to collect her clothes and personal things, thought she didn't really have a lot left. Everything she owned was in her room in the castle and she doubted Gisborne or the sheriff would have kept it. In the process, Robin turned to her one last time before continuing.

"See? I told you I always behave!" He said before Marian began to laugh. A laugh he hadn't heard for a long time.

* * *

**So that was my second chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think ;-)**

**I hope it won't take too long before I update the next chapter but as I said, I've a lot of things to do... But be reassured, it might take times, I always finish what I begin ;-)**


End file.
